bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hiryu Rin
|romaji = Rin Hiryū |alias = |birthday= July 14 |gender = Male |height= 170 cm (5'7") |weight= |hair = Black |eye= Black |quirk = Scales |bloodtype = A |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |debut = Chapter 25 |debutanime = Episode 16 |image gallery = Yes |voice=Kōsuke Kuwano |eng voice= |fightingstyle = Mixed Range Combat |age = 15 (First appearance) 16 (Current) }} |Rin Hiryū}}, also known as , is a Class 1-B student in U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Hiryu has lightly tanned skin and black hair, reaching roughly down to his shoulders, which he wears in a low braid. His eyes are shaped like those of a reptile, and his irises are notably small. His hero costume consists of light colored knee high boots, a dark vest with white clouds across it and a collar that covers his chin. He has a belt tied around his waist with pouches on the side and he also wears large gloves and a visor on his head. His outfit appears similar to a , his visor appears similar to the talismans commonly seen pasted on their forehead. Personality Hiryu is willing to work with others as shown during the obstacle course when he suggested for everyone to use their Quirks together in order to clear the way through the fallen 0-point robots. It's notable that Hiryu possesses a serious demeanor when it comes to playing out his abilities into action. He is rather diligent in terms of academic abilities and Quirk functions as well. Abilities Overall Abilities: Hiryu has shown to be a very competent combatant, with a great handle on the applications of his Quirk. Thanks to versatile nature of his Scales Quirk, Hiryu excels in both close and long range combat, effectively switching between hand-to-hand combat, and shooting off his scales when it’s most convenient to him. If a target is not close enough for him to engage in close quarters combat, Hiryu can simply fire off scales in an attempt to hit his desired target. During the Joint Training Battle, Hiryu demonstrated amazing accuracy when it comes to the projectile application of his Quirk, as he was able to hit one of Denki Kaminari's small pointers that was attached to an Jurota Shishida without injuring the latter, and from a reasonable distance. Hiryu also possess sharp reflexes, evidenced when he had detected a camouflaged Tsuyu Asui, and quickly enveloped himself in scales in order to defend against her incoming attack. Unfortunately, due to the Rainy Season Hero's incredible leg strength, coupled with the insufficient durability of his scale armor, Hiryu was sent flying into the distance, crashing into Jurota (who was being subdued by Hitoshi Shinso), resulting in Hiryu's team losing the match. Tactical Intellect: Hiryu has shown to have a strategic mind. After Shoto Todoroki turned various Villain Bots into wreckage that blocked the path of various U.A. Sports Festival participants, Hiryu quickly suggested that different contenders use their Quirks to clear a path so they can get through the obstacle course portion of the Sports Festival. During round one of the Joint Training Battle, Hiryu deduced his team was being tracked by the opposing team, but didn't realize it was due to one of Denki's pointers until he saw one attached to Jurota. Quirk : Hiryu's Quirk allows him to sprout strong, durable reptilian scales from his skin. These scales protect him like armor; he can also shoot these scales with considerable strength and speed. Sufficient force can break through Hiryu's scale armor. Super Moves * : Through his Scale Gauntlets, Hiryu discharges volleys of scales at a target. This move was first used against one of Denki Kaminari's stray pointers, which was attached to Jurota during the Joint Training Arc. *'Reverse Scales': Hiryu makes his scales protrude outward instead of inward, so that their sharp ends may face the enemy as spikes. *'Within One: Scale Carapace': Hiryu activates Scales through his entire skin, essentially creating a full-body armor. Stats Equipment Scale Gauntlets: Hiryu wears a pair of gauntlets that store the scales produced by his arms, and can fire them off in a manner similar to a gatling gun, greatly enhancing Hiryu's ranged, offensive power. Battles & Events Trivia *Hiryu's surname contains the kanji for , and his first name contains and . **When read together, the kanji used to write his first name means . **Hiryu's name can be read as "Lin Fei-Long" in Chinese. **Hiryu also bears the same name as an Imperial Japanese aircraft carrier that was sunk during the Battle of Midway in World War 2. *Hiryu's hero name is a reference to the shroud draped over distinguished Chinese Leaders. **In Chinese, the characters of his hero name can be read as "Long Weizi." *Hiryu's favorite food is sushi. *Hiryu is one of the two students attending U.A. confirmed to be a foreigner, the other being Pony Tsunotori. *Hiryu moved from China when he was in elementary school. Also it's said that Hiryu dislikes winter since the nature of his Quirk makes it hard for him to keep himself warm. *The Chinese characters on Hiryu’s visor mean, respectively from top to bottom, as follows: , , , . *Hiryu's voice actor, Kosuke Kuwano, also voices Yuga Aoyama from Class 1-A. *Hiryu's English voice actor, Anthony Bowling, also voices Hari Kurono. References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-B Category:Characters from Outside Japan Category:Hero Interns